creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2014
05:24 hej 05:29 Spadam. 05:29 Narka. 05:30 o/ 05:31 ... 05:32 cisza 05:34 . 05:36 o/ 05:36 . 05:36 Pan od historii na wywiadówce: "Proszę o wpłacenie 6 zł na przedstawienie, żeby nie doprowadzić do bankructwa mnie lub bractwa rycerskiego" XD 05:37 Lol, na moim sefie wyglądam jakbym miała różnobarwność tęczówek (derp) 05:37 Hej Cube 05:38 heya 05:39 (ten kto zna serię sonic zrozumie:) 05:39 jedna pani od polskiego w gimnazjum ma na nazwisko Robotnik ;-; 05:40 :v 05:43 a kiedy to ecstasy straciła biurola? 05:44 z miesiąc temu 05:44 może 2 05:45 ;-; 05:45 A właśnie 05:45 Bo ja mam pytanko 05:45 Takie malutkie 05:45 Bo Ked dostał bana i nie wie za co ;-; 05:45 Wiecie za co ma bana? s: 05:45 chwilka, może jest powód 05:46 Ked 05:46 daj pełny nick 05:47 Kedayros 06:23 To pewnie znaczy "Nie". 06:23 A zresztą, masz rację, niby do skracania linków a wiele wątków że po wejściu komp mulił (bp) Bry Zalgo. 06:24 Fajna pasta nawet - Boening 777 - Bliżej prawdy niż Boga 06:28 http://ujeb.se/ 06:28 skracacz linków 06:28 świetna strona xD 06:29 (y) 06:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN1iRySRx9k&spfreload=10 06:31 Za takie sceny uwielbiam Shiki (w filmiku angielski dub). 06:36 lol, http://youtu.be/A2_hPWdHvZQ?t=1m28s 06:43 dobry deń 06:44 Tu twoje radio 06:45 Cross, to jest moje ulubione anime (all!) 06:45 i że nawet Amerykańce zabrali się za tłumaczenie, wow 06:45 hej Nos 06:45 Helou 06:47 hej Kris 06:48 siema 06:48 hej Levender 06:48 nowy? 06:48 tak od tygodnia 06:48 aha 06:49 a to witaj świeżynko :D 06:49 polecam fajny angialski rap battles Creepypastas vs Slashers 06:50 ok 06:51 zabacz naprawde fajny 06:52 ok ok teraz przypominam sobie sceny z Shiki 06:52 Oglądałaś? 06:52 to jakieś anime 06:53 Anime (srslywtf) 06:53 nie lubie anime 06:53 moje ulubione :3 06:53 Tak, chińskie/koreańskie bajki. 06:53 mlp lepsze 06:53 Nie zachowuj się łaskawie jak troll. :/ 06:53 Lobo, szykuj się na szok 06:53 Cube wbił niedawno na chat 06:54 tak bardzo wybija się z całego systemu, który powstał po 2010 roku 06:54 ja naprawde lubie mlp nie jestem troll 06:54 CO 06:54 kiedy 06:54 17:38 06:54 Widać w logach jak Noworoczna go wita 06:54 .....aha, miałam wtedy kursy komiksowe (bp) 06:54 LOL 06:54 A minąłem go o 9 minut (srslywtf) 06:54 tęsknił za nami czy jak? 06:55 Nie wiem. 06:55 Wywołałbuga 06:55 aha xD 06:55 Bo bot kostki też ma ChatLoggera i skasowało część logów XD 06:55 czyżby zechciał wrócić? Jak tak, to fajnie xd 06:55 aha xD 06:57 Czo się stao 06:57 masz włączone logi? 06:57 Łosochosi 06:57 Nie wiem xd Wiem że ty zapisujesz 06:58 aha, no to ok 06:58 Lavender Tovn d: 06:58 Nosek, o ok. 18 był tu Cube 06:58 a długo był Gar? 06:58 PRAWDZIWY? 06:58 TAK 06:58 Um, znaczy się, mówiłem do nosa, był jakieś 10 minut 06:59 Gadał sobie z Noworoczną. 06:59 O KURDEBELE! Szkoda, że przegapiłem (t_t) 06:59 Czekaj, mam pomysł jak odzyskać stracony fragment Chatloga. Nos, ja go minąłem o 9 minut (srslywtf) 06:59 (rage) 07:00 Ktoś z kucykiem na avku, dobrze się zapowiada xd 07:00 taki fail Gar xD 07:00 hej Chudzik 07:00 A dobrze dobrze się zapowiada :D 07:00 i Nowa ^^ 07:00 Hej xd 07:00 Siemka! 07:00 A właśnie - Nowa z nim rozmawiała 07:00 Witaj 07:01 Nowaaaaaa - czy Cube za nami tęskni? xD 07:01 Ne wiem s: 07:01 Tylko się zapytał jak długo ED nie ma biurokraty 07:01 Powiedział 07:01 ile trwa ban Keda 07:01 i chyba coś jeszcze ;-; 07:01 Jakie polecacie creepypasty na noc? :o Nuda jak cholera :c 07:01 wait, to on zbanował Keda? Jaki zaszczyt xD 07:01 Poza tym Ked mówi, że nie przeżyje 3 dni z banem :v 07:02 Nie, chyba nie on 07:02 Ale on sprawdził 07:02 aha 07:02 Ile trwa 07:02 A o mnie się pytał? :C 07:02 Tzn. chyba sprawdzał za co jest ban 07:02 Nose, chyba nie s: 07:02 Chudzik - Russian Sleep Experiment i Candle Cove - 2 moje ulubione :3 07:03 :/ 07:03 a o mnie się pytał? 07:03 Candle Cove? Zapowiada się ciekawie :v 07:03 ;-; 07:03 Pytał się chyba tylko o biurokratę ED ;-; 07:03 aha 07:03 Zresztą nie wiem :C 07:04 może mu powiedziałaś, że można ją spotkać na MWŚ 07:04 i tam wszedł 07:04 JA WIDZIAŁEM TEN CAŁY 66 ODCINEK SONICA! d: 07:04 http://prntscr.com/4z0ozn 07:04 ;-; 07:04 a tam taki zong xD 07:04 Nie mówiłam nic s: 07:04 Chyba 07:04 Nie wiem :C 07:04 Jestem słabym źródłem informacji 07:04 aha 07:04 Gar - widziałam 07:04 Luknijcie mojego linka 07:05 A, ok xd 07:05 faktycznie musieliście się styknąć xD 07:05 pamiętam jak ja i Aracz mieliśmy logi - zapisywało się podwójnie xD 07:05 Na MWŚ go ni ma 07:06 Kogo? 07:06 Cube'a c: 07:06 Cube'a 07:07 Niezbyt rozumiem czemu miałby być. 07:07 Szuka ED 07:07 czyżby szukał straconej miłości? (bp) 07:08 xD 07:09 xd infinity 07:09 Lobo 07:09 cooo 07:09 Cube polazł testować Windows 10 07:09 xD 07:09 a nie 9'ki? 07:10 LOL, jaki nie szacunek do króla xD 07:10 Ja mam windows 8 (ogw) 07:10 Nosse 07:10 ja niestety też (ogm) 07:10 (ogw) 07:11 o/ 07:11 hej Karu 07:11 a ja mam 7'kę (all!) 07:12 * Siergiej Eliv klęka 07:12 Bah, nie mam co robić. 07:12 Klękamy przed tobą o pani 07:12 xD 07:13 ZW 07:14 * NOSEEE klęka (derp) 07:15 Ja nie klękam przed nikim. 07:16 Paczcie ile mam edycji xD 07:16 Siemka koniec banana 07:17 -.- bana głupi kompie 07:17 xD 07:18 Cześć. 07:18 helou 07:18 Bry. 07:18 Hell'o. Przypadek? Nie sondze. 07:19 Potomek księdza Natanka nie zna się nawet na angielskim. 07:20 Mówi że Hell'o Kitty to Kotek z Piekła, a to bardziej Piekło Kotka. 07:20 Meh. 07:20 Obraża tą białą istotę z Hello Kitty. 07:20 Ciekawe czy pokemony napisały na niego jakieś obraźliwe posty blogowe. 07:21 21:21 07:21 Łał 07:21 Natka. 07:21 Pisz o tym na każdym chacie. 07:21 To na pewno jest wszystkim potrzebne (y) 07:23 ;-; 07:23 :C 07:23 To było niemiłe. :CC 07:24 Ja mam równie ważny fakt. 07:24 Wszyscy jesteśmy nadzy pod ubraniami. 07:24 Łał. 07:24 :D 07:24 D: * 07:24 xD 07:25 jj 07:26 Lobpri 07:26 Lobo priv 07:27 Ludzie umierają gdy się ich zabije. Na śmierć. 07:27 Stwierdzam zgon. 07:27 Bo umar (derp) 07:28 A tak z innej beczki, jeśli ktoś ma konto na OnLive z premium Steam bądź podwójnym, proszę o kontakt. 07:29 Nie wiem kiedy naprawię kompa, a mam hype na Dead Island Epidemic. 07:31 Nie mam xD 07:32 też nie mam 07:32 założyłam Steama, bo musiałam xD 07:33 Dobry 07:33 hej Hex 07:34 Antywirus zaczął mi strzelać wykryciami jak z karabinu maszynowego XD 07:35 Ja kiedyś miałem komputer włączony na noc 07:35 I zapomniałem wyłączyć głośniki 07:35 I nagle tak ni z dupy "BAZA WIRUSÓW PROGRAMU AWAST ZOSTAŁA ZAKTUALIZOWANA!" 07:35 "LENIWY CHAMIE!" 07:35 07:39 Tak szczerze, to darmowy weekend CloudLift na OnLive zadał mi więcej szkód niż radości :/ 07:39 Piekielnie polubiłem Dead Island Epidemic, przez co zabolał mnie koniec darmowego weekendu i fakt że nie mam karty kredytowej. 07:45 zaraz eostane pierdzielca 07:45 ARACZ CHOĆ TU 07:45 to jest kurwa nienormalne 07:45 -.- 07:45 Aracz no choć tu już 07:45 Aracz skickuj Rzymka za klniecie 07:46 wybacz mi 07:46 Karu, nie czaisz sytuacji 07:46 była awantura i ja odpowiedziałem takiej jednej na jej iście niskolotny argument "cyka" 07:47 Romek. 07:47 Czo? 07:47 a że to coś nie zna rosyjskiego to uznało że to nie waidomo co 07:47 i mówi że mam nie spamowac bo ban 07:47 Rzymianin, wyjdź z MWŚ. 07:47 Ale to polskie wiki. 07:47 Witam 07:47 a ja że sie myli bo spam to co pisanie tej samej wiadomości kilkukrotnie 07:47 I pisze się po polsku :F 07:47 07:47 no i co? 07:47 raz napisałem cyka 07:47 hej Wilcza Alie o/ 07:47 i tyle 07:47 Tam jest tylko śmierć. 07:47 odbanować proszę 07:47 Śmierć i idiotyzm. 07:47 poza tym miałem dostać jeszcze jednego 07:47 a nie dostałem 07:48 tylko od razu ban 07:48 Spam - często za spam jest uznawane dodawanie wiadomości, nie wnoszących nic do tematu, i nie dających się rozwinąć. 07:48 bo Rico nie miała racji i ja zbeształem :/ 07:48 Hej Karu 07:48 Tak to jest jak jesteś na MWŚ. 07:48 no i pisałem takie coś? 07:48 :/ 07:48 -.- 07:48 Ale z Rico to nie mam co dyskutować. Mogę go tutaj zaprosić. 07:48 I podyskutujecie. 07:48 Rico, to dziewczyna? 07:48 nie wiem 07:48 kij mnie obchodzi czym jest to coś 07:48 ;) 07:48 ale napewno nie reopezentuje naczelnych, bardziej małpiatki 07:49 Aracz odbanuj mnie do jasnej anielki, ja nic nie zrobiłem no 07:49 to że się wie więcej od innego to nie powód do bana 07:49 jj 07:49 WTF co się dzieje? 07:50 no ile jeszcze mam czekać 07:50 już dobre 10 minut trwa ban bez powódu 07:50 Cześć Lobo 07:50 hej Alie 07:50 o co ty się prujesz Rzymek? 07:50 bo znowu bana dostał 07:50 nie znowu 07:51 dostałem bana, bo przebiłem argument 07:51 i każdy to potwierdzi 07:51 cóż, widząc Rico powoli zaczynam myśleć, że w niektórych wypadkach aborcja powinna być jednak legalna 07:51 żal mi że takie coś się męczy z życiem 07:52 XD 07:52 Aborcja 07:52 a Aracz oczywiście wyjebka co? 07:52 Romek - nie mogę Cię tam odbanować. 07:52 dobra, dzięki stary 07:52 tekst o Aborcji - made my day xd 07:52 Bo jestem moderatorem, a ni adminem. 07:52 Po co w ogóle oni tego zakazali? 07:52 sram im do ryja, idę przeglądać karachan 07:52 A nie odpisywałem, bo rozmawiałem przez telefon. 07:52 a nie, karachan skasowali 07:52 to nie wiem 07:53 w sumie 07:53 Rzym, opanuj emocje 07:53 dobra, spoko 07:53 wait, a jaki argument obaliłeś? 07:53 Rzym - na Krym 07:54 w umie nie ma sensu wbijać na wiki dla zakompleksionych amimooglądaczy 07:54 :/ 07:54 Zostań tutaj z nami. 07:54 dobra idę robić pożyteczne rzeczy 07:54 pa 07:54 Cześć. 07:54 I powodzenia 07:54 pa 07:55 Aracz - a jaki argument obalił Rzymek, że bana dostał? 07:56 Bah, niech przeklęty będzie mój brak karty kredytowej. 07:58 xD 07:59 Romek: najpierw napisał po prostu 07:59 Hej ^^ 07:59 Cześć 07:59 Papali 07:59 papali 07:59 SUKE 07:59 Takie coś napisał 07:59 I dostał kicka xD 07:59 Później: zakonchit' delat eto suka 07:59 ili slomayet vashi kosti ._. 07:59 I znowu kick 08:00 Później napisał" 08:00 Cyka 08:00 cześć Thiannne 08:00 hej Thia 08:00 08:00 Wiesz co to znaczy? 08:00 I co, wskóralaś coś? Odbanowali Autobusa? :D 08:00 Hejo! O/ ^^ 08:00 Chyba nie 08:00 Cyka 08:00 08:00 Kar- hem. NApisze na pw jak było 08:00 aha....a przetłumaczysz mi, bo ja nie gawarit (bp) 08:01 Ja też nie wiem, co to znaczy xD 08:01 aha 08:01 wait 08:01 Thia! 08:01 Alei! 08:01 Szprechen pani po francua? 08:01 *Alie! 08:03 XD 08:05 POWRÓT PANA SZEROKOUSTEGO Boli mnie czytanie tego ;.; 08:05 cyka znaczy sok 08:05 się zrymowało xD 08:06 a resztę jego paplaniny.....ech....skopiuj i wstaw w tłumacza Google (ogw) 08:06 Thia - usuwać to? ;-; 08:06 Przypomniało mi się- idę sprawdzic czy na niemieckiej CPW dodali komentarz pod mą pastą! (ALL!) Zw. Aracz- ja bym usunęła, ale to twoja decyzja xd 08:07 Muszę uciekać!!! TO usuń 08:07 może już ja to zrobię (bp) 08:08 Hem. Jak jest Guzik po niemiecku? XD 08:08 Guziken (derp) 08:08 xD 08:08 już z tym uciekaniem usunęłam 08:08 XD Dzięki, zw jestem na Niemieckiej CP ;'p 08:08 a ten powrót - aż se przeczytam c: 08:08 o Scheisse D: 08:11 oh sh*t - za bardzo mu się spieszyło, skoro nie ma tam żadnej interpunkcji (ogw) 08:11 1 komentarz pod pastą. "Nie używaj w komentarzach google translatora" 08:11 c: 08:11 xD 08:12 BO napisałam z ggogle że w razie wątpliwości zapraszam na moją tablice c: 08:12 A na temat pasty nic c: 08:12 aha... 08:13 ._. 08:13 a co do tego powrotu - co ty tam właściwie zedytowałaś? 08:14 kurde, mam historię w głowie, jeśli chodzi o ten konkurs 08:14 i MUSZĘ W KOŃCU przelać to na Worda c: 08:15 Ta historia- tak mało czasu, że chyba nie zdąze ._. 08:16 Ale idę również na Worda. Jestem na pw 08:16 ok 08:16 Jeszcze jedno. Był dziś "Terechna" ? 08:16 .....nie 08:17 ale kiedy to Autobus jest xD 08:17 ;.; 08:17 Hej! 08:17 Lobo- WIem to aż za dobrze .-. 08:17 Celują Mi prosto w serce... 08:17 hej Kane 08:17 ? 08:17 wat ? 08:17 Oni mierzą do Mnie jak do szczura... 08:17 rapujesz? 08:17 Moje serce... 08:17 Dziwne przebija je gwiazda... 08:18 Kane, ty też miałeś hype na Dead Island Epidemic w darmowy weekend OnLive Cloudlift? 08:18 dobra będzie z tego pasta xd 08:18 Ja pamiętam... Cię tylko ze zdjęcia....KOMENDANCIE CHE GUEVARA ! 08:18 O Boże. O czym ja miałam napisać paste? 08:18 ;.; 08:18 Zapomniałam... 08:18 Na pewno nie o chińskich bajkach. 08:19 biedna Thia 08:19 Nope. Pamiętam fragment.... Idę do worda. Cross- pracuje nad tymi rymami 08:19 ;.; 08:19 K, danke 08:19 ja tyż idę 08:19 Jak bedzie Auto powiedzcie że chcę z nim pogadać. Najlepiej na brudnopisie ._. 08:19 Kurdeeeee 08:19 ? 08:19 Hej Ty ! Gdzie twoja wiara ?! Zastyga krew na transparentach, Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia....KOMENDANCIE CHE GUEVARA ! 08:20 Mam kasę na zakupienie miesiąca Cloudlifta, ale nie mam konta bankowego ani karty kredytowej żeby móc tą usługę kupić ;_; 08:20 ? 08:20 Amm. I takl nie wiem o co chodzi. c: Masz kase żeby cos kupić, ale nie masz konta żeby przelać? 08:21 Da. 08:21 ... W modzie idea Castro, a Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia.... Komendancie Che Guevara ! 08:21 Kane 08:21 Kane188: 08:21 Kane, o czym prawisz? 08:21 o Guevarze 08:21 Obliwiate! :P 08:21 sobie śpiewa. Niech dalej śni (bp) 08:21 Kejn- ??! 08:21 XD 08:22 Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcie ! Komendancie Che Guevara ! 08:22 Hej Ty ! Pisała twoja wiara ! Zastyga krew na transparentach, Ja pamiętam cię tylko ze zdjęcia ! Komendancie Che Guevara !!!! 08:22 za dużo tabaki żeś się nawciągał...oj, za dużo... 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nyHPIcbn88 08:22 Najlepsza piosenka. 08:22 Kane Che Guevara to komunistyczny zbrodniarz 08:22 ma krew na rękach 08:23 Hem. Za dużo mówie "cholera" w realu. O wiele za dużo. Rąbnijcie mnie tak mocno jak tu zaczen c: 08:23 Jednak gdyby nie rewolucja na Kubie, ten kraj pewnie byłby teraz strasznie zacofany :F 08:24 ja was proszę nie wielbcie komunistycznych zbrodniarzy jak Castro, Guevara, Stalin i inni 08:24 Do kogo to mówisz? (bp) 08:24 A kto tu wielbi Stalina? 08:24 Ja nie wielbię :F A Kane po prostu bardzo lubi okres historyczny, zwany Rewolucją Kubańską. 08:25 a kto Stalina wielbi? Przystojniakiem był, owszem, ale świr - tego się nie wykluczy (bp) 08:25 A Che kojarzy mu się jako najbardziej pozytywna postać tego okresu. 08:25 Stalin zbytnio bał się utraty władzy 08:25 Dla tego zniszczył Związek. 08:25 i był ŚWIREM 08:25 i ukrył testament Lenina 08:25 a Lenin tam napisał, żeby nie dawać władzy Stalinowi 08:26 bo to świr (bp) 08:26 Stalina n akońcu otruli 08:26 Lekcja historii- czas zacząc. NAuczyciel główny- LoboTaker 08:26 Rosja ogólnie miała samych walniętych władców. 08:26 A teraz jeszcze Putin. 08:26 Aracz: Jak pozytywną postacią może być dla ciebie osoba odpowiedzialna za wiele mordów? 08:26 Iwan Groźny? 08:26 Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia....Komendancie, Che Guevara... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie.... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie Che Guevara.... Ja pamiętam.... Ehh... Pamiętam Tylko ze zdjęcia, El Commendante Che Guevara ! Ja pamiętam Cię, tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie Che Guevara ! Viva Guevara ! Viva Castro ! Viva La Cuba ! Ave ! Ave ! Ave ! Ave !!!!!! Komendancie.....Che Guevara.... Komendancie, Che Guevara.... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia... Komendancie Che Guevara.... O boże, czy Ja do reszty zwariowałem 08:26 Mi pasuje. Znaczy że piszecie. Interesuje się tematem, a przez wikipnie za wiele zrozumiem (bp) [08:26 to był dopiero agent xD 08:26 Wyślijmy Putinowi list "Pozdrowienia od Piłsudskiego" :D 08:26 xD 08:26 XD 08:26 Cóż, w Rewolucji Kubańskiej i tak nie było nikogo dobrego. 08:27 teraz zadam wam pytnaie 08:27 ;> 08:27 ? 08:27 Boże.... Ja chyba do reszty zwariowałem xD 08:27 Jaki polski król elekcyjny miał szansę być królem 3 państw? :> 08:27 (ayfkm) 08:27 >zwariować 08:27 (ayfkm) 08:27 lz listem dowaliłeś xD 08:27 Ten co uciekł xD 08:27 Królowie mnie za bardzo nie obchodzą (bp) 08:27 Lobo, a Ty wiesz? :D 08:27 Powiem tak - Nie zbzikuje się bez zarąbania kogoś. 08:28 Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia....Komendancie, Che Guevara... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie.... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie Che Guevara.... Ja pamiętam.... Ehh... Pamiętam Tylko ze zdjęcia, El Commendante Che Guevara ! Ja pamiętam Cię, tylko ze zdjęcia, Komendancie Che Guevara ! Viva Guevara ! Viva Castro ! Viva La Cuba ! Ave ! Ave ! Ave ! Ave !!!!!! Komendancie.....Che Guevara.... Komendancie, Che Guevara.... Ja pamiętam Cię tylko ze zdjęcia... Komendancie Che Guevara.... - Przed chwilą poszłem na dwór i tak krzyczałem... Boże.... xD 08:28 08:28 dobrze, powiem Wam. 08:28 Władysław IV 08:28 Kane - przestań już. 08:28 królem? Chyba Sobieski, mogę się mylić 08:28 Jeśli ktoś mówi że zbzikował, albo że wariuje to znaczy że po prostu ma chwilowy odpał. 08:28 Kane - NIE SPAM 08:28 (y) 08:28 Wyluzuj.... Komendancie 08:28 Kto wytłukł Turków pod Wiedniem? :D 08:28 Eee, nie Komendancie 08:28 Waza, Karu? 08:28 Lobo * 08:28 xD 08:28 Lobo: Tak, Władysław IV Waza 08:28 SOBIESKI (all!) 08:28 brawo :D 08:29 Wiem to, bo kiedyś napisałem że mogłem zwariować bo chcę apokalipsy z wampirami. 08:29 tiaa 08:29 xD 08:29 czemu z wampirami? By błyszczeli gorzej niż słońce d: 08:29 Jestem ciekawa co komisja konkursowa (:D) Miałą dokłądnie na myśli mówiąc "realizm" . DObra skupiam się na czymś zobaczymy czy to o to chodziło (bp) 08:29 Nie było mądre z mojej strony nazywanie się szalonym, ale taka mini-apokalipsa by się przydała. 08:29 >Zmierzch 08:30 Wspominałam już że jako jedyna z moejj rodziny nienawidzę Zmierzchu? C: Chyba tak 08:30 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816183238/creepypasta/pl/images/1/18/TIDUS.jpg 08:30 tak 08:30 Thia - Ja też 08:30 Tak, bo potem było o kuzynkach, zagalopowałam się i... no pamiętam ! (ALL!) I wiem o czym ma być pasta! 08:30 Thia - ja mam wypisane na profilu, co lubię, a czego nie (bp) 08:31 o wampirach? xD 08:31 xD Ja też, ale nie chciało mi się wsyzstkiego 08:31 Lobo... Mówisz że Shiki to twoja ulubiona seria, a piszesz o Zmierzchu. 08:31 :/ 08:31 Shiki odbija się od tego opisu 08:31 2010 - powstała równo ze Zmierzchem, a to jednak dwie różne rzeczy 08:32 tam nie ma "uroczych, błyszczących wampirków" 08:32 Btw, zrobiłem tłumaczenie drugiego endingu. :> 08:32 Tylko rymów nie ma. 08:32 tam się krew leje hektolitrami - i to lubię (all!) 08:32 Cross- (ayfkm) 08:32 Każda chwila, jest wiecznością.Kiedy, przeglądarka, wystrzelona w kosmos! 08:32 TO też? XD 08:32 ? 08:33 ja i tak najbardziej lubię 1 opening :3 08:33 To też zrymować? Moze bd łatwiejsze ;'p 08:33 Kuchizuke 08:33 To jest to samo. :P 08:33 Lobo, drugi ending też jest od BUCK-TICK. 08:33 wiem, wiem, ale opening - moim zdaniem - lepszy xd 08:34 W obecnych czasach przydaliby się nam Piłsudski i Sobieski 08:34 tiaaa 08:35 W sumie, interesuje się baaardzo obecną polityką światową, i jestem naprawdę ciekawa jak się to wszystko potoczy. Dochodzi do tego że jak oglądam wiadomosci mam przy sobie atlas xD 08:35 ja i tak wolę teorie spiskowe 08:36 Moje teorie spiskowe- tylko i wyłącznie Kraina Grzybów (bp) 08:36 Chyba że jako zabawna lektura, o Obamie i królowej angielskiej xD 08:37 Bah, nawet nie jestem w stanie od kogokolwiek pożyczyć zapasowy RAM żeby zobaczyć czy to się spaprało. 08:37 :/ 08:38 DA mi ktoś MOCNE kawałki? Takie po których mózg mi wypłynie. Chodzi o brzmienie 08:38 JA ! 08:38 push the tempo 08:38 ,, Strachy na Lachy - List Do Che " 08:39 DROP THE DZIADYYYYY - Dupstepy akermańskie, stepy akermańskie xD 08:39 xD 08:39 Linki na pw, ok? Bez tego nie wiem jak przeżyje u KUZYNKI ;.; Jutro jadę do niej i zostaje do niedzieli 08:39 Albo "Zaebały żuuulemiii" od Chwytaka xD 08:41 Aracz - już mi dubstepów nie przypominaj xD 08:42 )Thia - mogę ci parę wysłać, ale nie wiem, czy lubisz tego typu tematy (bp 08:42 (bp) 08:42 Lobo- mogę nienawidzic. Ważne żeby głosne. Mocne. Ostre. Mózg mi wypłynie 08:43 To coś z SOADa poszukaj (derp) 08:44 Bo jade na urodziny do żywego plastiku, który mnie nienawidiz. c: Czytaj: Moja kuzynka. 08:44 ok xD 08:44 wait 08:47 Thia - sprawdź priv xD 08:49 i, co głossowaliście za lub przeciw mnie? :D 08:49 ale czo? 08:49 Muszę już iść 08:49 Do zobaczenia w niedzielę 08:49 :( Bd na gg albo tel? 08:49 Garden usunął temat bo tak mu się chciało. 08:50 Osoby, które posiadają Mój numer telefonu są ze Mną w kontakcie CAŁY CZAS 08:50 Mówię poważnie, tak mi to wyjaśnił na czacie. 08:50 :) 08:50 Cross- ... 08:50 Potwierdzam 08:50 Byłem przy tym, Cross 08:50 Ale mniejsza z tym 08:50 Do zobaczenia 08:51 Ken- nie odpisywałeś mi przez cąły dzień (bp) 08:51 Nie jesteś w kontakcie 08:51 :P 08:52 O/ 08:52 Hey ;c 08:55 ;c 08:55 ? 08:55 Ale cisza ;c 08:55 Hey 08:55 siema o/ 08:55 Hey ^^ 08:56 tęskniliście??? 08:56 hej Madzia 08:56 (bp) 08:56 i Jakub 08:56 wiem że nie 08:56 siema 08:56 Koleś, ja cię prawie nie znam (WTF) 08:56 o czym gadamy? 08:57 No no hey Lobiś ;^; 08:57 Ahh..ja tęskniłam ;c 08:57 Leee....refleks ;c 08:57 Madzi- a ze mną się nie przywita ._. 08:57 Ja? 08:58 Lobo? 08:58 Ty ._> 08:58 JA?! :O 08:58 * Madzia.124 huga Thi 08:58 Pseplaszam cólko XD 08:59 :D XD 08:59 :3 08:59 ;c 08:59 Jestem zuaa ;c 08:59 T^T 09:00 Ciemu? 09:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW47FkThbio&spfreload=10 jak ktoś zna angielski, to polecam xD 09:00 Zabiłam prawie dwie osoby ( w tym przypadku dziewczyny) 09:00 THAT'S BRUTAL xD 09:00 MAdzia- (WAT) 09:02 heeeeeeeej kalinka kalinka kalinka maja 09:02 sładaj kak malinka malinka malinka maja 09:03 Na WFie ;c Jedną szarpałam a z tego względu że jestem silna (bardzoo) to prawie bym ją zabiła. A druga mnie kosiła więc jak ja ją raz skosiłam to jebła gębą o podłoge i przejechała kawałek i krew jej sie z ryja lała..i tak miałam ją dobić ale Pan do WFu powiedział że mam się do nikogo nie zbliżać puki się nie uspokoję ;c 09:03 Uff.. 09:04 I grałam godzine bez chwili oddechu z dwiema grupami na zmianę ;c Koooszmaaar D: 09:04 Madzia nie przeklinamy! Domagam się wyrzucenia Madzi za klnięcie! 09:04 Nalywajmo, brattia w krysztalewi czaszi 09:04 That's butal XD 09:04 Karu! Nie! 09:04 :D 09:05 Klękaj przed Lobo i proś ją o litość! 09:05 xD 09:05 Szczob szabli ne braly 09:05 Weź się lecz dobrze? :) 09:05 Holiwon'ky naszi, holiwon'ky naszi! 09:05 Ej, ej ej bez takich, dobra? 09:05 kto ma się leczyć? 09:06 Szczoby nasza slawa, Kozackaja slawa 09:06 Lubie Lobiś ale nie będę zniżać się do totalnego zera Czyli Ciebie kochany :) 09:06 Rzymek - tyś za Putinem, towarzyszu? xD 09:06 nie, skądże 09:06 KURDE KOŃCZCIE 09:06 Madzia kurde 09:06 to nie do ciebie Rzymek 09:06 Lobo, wyrzuć Madzię dla przykładu 09:06 Rzymek czo?! >.< 09:06 jesteś modem i adminem, podobnie jak Thia 09:06 ja się nie godzę na takie traktowane Karu 09:07 Madzia - przeproś Karu, proszę 09:07 Aha? 09:07 bo zadzwonie na milicje 09:07 Rzymianin: No muszę Cie pochwalić tym razem. (y) 09:07 halo, milicja? proszem przyszłacz jaruzelskiego 09:07 Rzymek prosze bardzo. 09:07 a no tak, leży w ziemi 09:07 XD 09:07 kurde, jestem zły xD 09:07 śmieje sie z cudzej śmierci xD 09:07 podły ch... xD 09:08 I tak jesteś lepszy od osób udających że czczą Ebola-chan. 09:08 Ebola co 09:08 czczą? niby jak? A, Madzia, przeproś proszę 09:08 mówmy językami Słowańsko-ugrofińskimi 09:08 JJ 09:08 a nie językami orientalnymi 09:09 ewentualnie może być arabski 09:09 jak Madzia nie przeprosi powinna zostać z tego czatu wyrzucona 09:09 a co do eboli standardowo 09:09 Ale o co chodzi? o.O Karu? 09:09 robią afere zamiast cos z tym zrobić 09:09 Thi! Widziaaaałaś ostatnio tatę??? 09:09 ja bym wziął 800 chłopa, odział w ochronne stroje 09:09 https://mlpchan.net/anon/src/1413423449046.jpg 09:09 dał każdemu 80 l benzyny i miotacz ognia 09:09 Ebola-chan, czyli to coś. 09:09 i wypalić to scierwo 09:09 razem z nosicielami 09:10 Thia: Tak, Madzia nazwała mnie zerem i nie raczy mnie przeprosić ;> 09:10 a trupy spalić i zakopać 09:10 A czemu nie raczy przeprosić, i z jakiego powodu wyzwała/ 09:10 *nazwała 09:10 Spalić aż umrą na śmierć? 09:10 "umrą na śmierć" ? XD 09:10 w sumie aftykę, poza egiptem, sudanem, Algierią, Libią, Maroko i tunezja powinno się odgrodzić 15 mettrowym murem z betomu i drutu kolczastego 09:11 od strony morza też 09:11 i codziennie bombardować 09:11 napalmem najlepiej 09:11 "betomu" xD Mur jak w Czarnobylu? 09:11 Czarnobyl? 09:11 a gdzie 09:12 ja to bym całą afrykę zalał betonem 09:12 Rzymianin, zanim to by się zrobiło to wydałoby się to i ludzie po prostu zwialiby. 09:12 Jeszcze większa szansa na większe zarażenie innych krajów. 09:12 niby gdzie? 09:12 wystarczy odciąć kanał sueski 09:13 murzyni nie umieją nawet założyć kondoma żeby nie rozsiewać hiva, potem dziwota że w afryce wskaźnik AIDS 108% 09:13 ._. 09:13 o kurde jestem chry na aids, wiem co zrobie, 09:13 WYRUCHAĆ CAŁĄ WIOSKĘ RAZEM ZE ZWIERZĘTAMI D: 09:13 i dziwota że rasizm, że hitler chciał do gazu a reszta od małp i podludzi wyzywa 09:14 Rzymek, jakie brutalne idee xd 09:15 i ostatni raz proszę - Madzia, przeproś Karu 09:15 co do afryki 09:15 to odsyłam do filimku, co serbowie zrobili z turkami w swoim kraju https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4sqMNHZxjI 09:16 Za srpsku slobodu , Turci leteo crni bombardera 09:16 niestety USA uznało że eto złe i też zaatakowało Serbie 09:16 Dobra, ja spadam. Trzymcie się. 09:16 pa 09:16 pa 09:17 durne śmiecie, myślały że przeciwstawią sie Serbii 09:17 Bay 09:17 pamiętam jeszcze jakąś kłótnię o Kosowo 09:18 nerka O/ 09:18 hahaha 09:18 Kosowo?! 09:18 xD 09:18 wiesz co teraz tam jest? 09:18 jeszcze w 2011 tam było 95% turków i albańczyków 09:18 Kosowo się odłączyło od Serbii w 2008 09:19 idę spać o/ 09:19 Karu - pusti druge da žive, srpski bombardera 09:19 ;) 09:19 mówi ci to coś? 09:19 branoc ^^ nerka O/ 09:19 A i Kosowo się nie odł.ączyło 09:19 Bay. 09:19 bo Kosowo to Serbia 09:19 dobranoc 09:19 choćby dlatego że aktualnie 65% mieszkańców tego kraju zginęło 09:20 dobrze tak śmieciom, niech gryzą piach w zbiorowych mogiłach 09:20 Ile mniej więcej czeka się na odpowiedź w wątku na CS? (bp) 09:20 i co teraz, gdzie jest wasz allah? 09:21 Madzia, jakby co - nie wyzywaj nikogo bez przyczyny oraz jak będzie okazja, to przeproś Karu, ok? 09:21 mam nadzieje, że pewnego dnia "srbski bombardera" znów wzniosą się w przestworza 09:21 Rzymek wait, o kim mówisz, żeby gryzł piach? 09:21 jak żeby gryzł piach? 09:21 Lobo nie przeproszę go. NIE MA BATA. ;c 09:21 pisze że cieszę się, że 65% ludzi którzy mieszkali w kosowie w 2008 roku obecnie gryzie piach 09:22 za srsbka slobodu, za svoju zemlju voli, broni crni bombardera 09:23 czemu Madzia? 09:23 jak już linkowałem, gorąco polecam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4sqMNHZxjI 09:23 w sumie cały kanał "Kocayne" polecam, jak ktoś chcę zobaczyć czym jest prawdziwa wojna 09:24 hmm 09:24 czekam tylko na kolejną wojnę na bałkanach 09:24 biorę broń starego i spierdalam do Serbi 09:24 ty Serbiku 09:24 kiedy jebana unia eurpojeska liż edupe islamowi 09:25 wszędzie pedały i tolerancja 09:25 tylko bałakny zostały 09:25 Serbia, Czarnogóra, Słowenia, Macedonia, Bułagria 09:25 Mołdaiwa 09:25 mój wuj to stary komuch, ale jak zobaczył, co Putin robi, to przestał być za Rosją 09:25 tylko w tych krajach się robi ze śmieciami to co trzeba z nimi robić - utylizuje 09:25 pfff 09:25 RZYM OPANUJ JĘZYK 09:26 wybacz 09:26 to już 2 ostrzeżenie 09:26 no weź 09:26 przy 3 jest kop, tak więc proszę się pilnować 09:26 .-> 09:26 dziękuję 09:26 * ._. 09:27 ja proponuje tak 09:27 ? 09:27 - wysiedlić Kosowo, Albanie i Bośnie z muzumanów 09:27 Znacie jakieś dobre techniki zastępujące sen? Nie tabletki. Mesytacja czy coś. (bp) 09:27 - zatopić/zbombardować chorwacje 09:28 - zniszczyć bośnie 09:28 - odnowić Jugosławie 09:28 - Jugosławia neich obejmie Serbie, Czarnogóre, Hercegowinę, Słowenie, Czechy, Bułgarie, Słowacje, Polskę, Mołdawie i Macedonie 09:28 *niech 09:28 to byłby najlepszy kraj świata 09:29 Jugosławia? A nie przypadkiem ona nie była pod jurysdykcją ZSSR? 09:29 co? 09:29 09:30 jak śmiesz 09:30 śmiem 09:30 Jugosławia była pod dyktaturą Tita 09:30 wcześniej Atera 09:30 oboje byli wrogami ZSRR 09:30 ba! walczyli z Albanią, która była wtedy centrum Komunizmu w europie południowej 09:31 Jakby dzisiaj Jugosławia istniała 09:31 Jam spadam pisać rozprawkę i poćwiczyć jeszcze troszku ._. Bay o/ 09:31 to by putin nie zaatakował ukrainy 09:31 pa 09:31 bałby się 09:31 nerka O/ 09:32 to czemu Jugosławia padła po upadku żelaznej kurtyny, hm? 09:32 nie? 09:32 upadła po śmierci Tita właśnie 09:32 on trzymał za mordy podludzi, umarł to znaleźli szanse 09:32 Poza tym Jugosławia upadła w 1995 09:33 a kurtyna w ~1991 09:33 A i Jugosłaiwa upadła przez Islam 09:33 Przez Islam i Chorwatów 09:33 A to wszystko wina tuska. 09:33 Chorwaci zaatakowali Bośniaków i Serbów 2014 10 23